Sadie Hawkings
by CatherineSommers
Summary: Pero Blaine no podía escuchar a Sam llamando su nombre, sólo escuchaba los insultos y sentía los golpes, como si viviese aquél momento que intentaba enterrar en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.


****Mi querida Dani, lamento mucho darte ésto en éstas circunstancias por realmente me parece corto y me da vergüenza total publicarlo de ésta manera. Pero mis sentimientos no pudieron más contra la idea de Blaine sufriendo tanto.

Si esto no era lo que querías ni por asomo, cosa que creo, podes pedirme otro con otras indicaciones (quizá tenga una pequeña idea sobre otro shot de las mismas características pero diferente en un par de sentidos) o pedírselo a alguien que sí sepa lo que está haciendo.

Con amor,

* * *

**Sadie Hawkings.**

Sentí cómo la densidad del aire cambiaba al ser incapaz de hacerlo llegar a mis pulmones. Sentí mi cuerpo contraerse y mis puños cerrarse mientras observaba la nítida letra en el papel que había caído de mis manos.

Escuché mis dientes tiritar y mi visión se nubló por lágrimas que sentía caer sobre mis mejillas; sentí mis piernas temblar ante el fuerte deseo de correr, pero mis pies no cedían, paralizados.

—¿Blaine?

Tragué, intentando aliviar la resequedad de mi garganta, sólo para descubrir el nudo que me impedía respirar. No podía ser.

—¿Blaine?

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí; aquél asqueroso sentimiento crispándose en el fondo de mi estómago, amenazando con aflorar y destruir todo aquello que tanto me había costado reconstruir, aquél sentimiento putrefacto que inmovilizaba mi cuerpo y cortaba mi piel como cuchillas. Apenas esa mano se posó sobre mi hombro, sentí miedo.

—¡Blaine! — miedo, que me arrastraba a los recuerdos que había intentando sepultar en mi mente, que había luchado por encarcelar en lo profundo de mi ser.

No escuché a Sam llamar mi nombre, ni fui consciente del escenario en el que realmente estaba. No presté atención a la seguridad de la escuela ni a una voz dentro de mí que proclamaba que todo estaría bien.

Pero, pronto, esa voz fue acallada y sólo fui capaz de escuchar los insultos.

Sólo escuché los gritos una y otra y otra vez, escuché a Aaron pedir por ayuda y la tela de su ropa romperse al ser tratada con tanto descuido, escuché mi nombre entre risas y comentarios tan gráficos que revolvieron mi estómago.

"_Seguro te gusta_", las palabras amargas resonaron dentro de mi cabeza.

Pude sentir sus manos sobre mí, seguido por las arcadas del recuerdo. Sentí el frío del pavimento impactando contra mi cuerpo, mi ropa siendo rasgada, mis gritos ahogados por la presión ejercida contra mi boca.

Sentía los golpes en carne viva, los gritos í el olor a sangre inundar mis fosas nasales y terror al observar cómo se alejaban del cuerpo inconsciente de Aaron, aproximándose a mí. Ni siquiera pude ver el movimiento de su cuerpo al inhalar.

—_Blaine_… —

Mi nombre escapaba de sus labios, intercalado con insultos, _marica_, una patada en mi rodilla, _abominación,_ mi brazo siendo descolocado, _si tanto lo quieres, te lo daremos, _los gritos por ayuda reprimidos.

Recordé el negro tras mis ojos cerrados y los sollozos pidiendo que parasen. Recordé mis uñas clavas en mi piel por la impotencia de no poder defenderme, recordé la humillación de que me viesen tan débil y por último recordé el sonido de las sirenas acercándose y mi deseo de que no llegasen a tiempo.

Pude sentir fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, un calor desconocido invadiendo mi espacio personal. Intenté abrir los ojos, sin éxito en el primer intento, como si mis párpados estuviesen pegados por el cansancio. Escuché suaves murmullos contra mi oído y una cálida respiración haciendo cosquillas en la piel de mi cuello.

—... Kurt dijo que estaría aquí, que lo harían juntos —logró captar mi atención, descubrí que Sam hablaba más para sí mismo que para mí, seguramente cansado de repetir las mismas cosas sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

—¿Kurt? —una puntada de ardor en mi garganta, producto de los gritos que seguramente había proferido. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando repetirme que allí nadie iba a hacerme daño; pero por más que lo hiciera, el miedo prevalecía.

—Sí, Kurt —el susurro de Sam se hizo más potente, llegando casi a su tono normal mientras sus brazos aflojaban el agarre que me mantenía contra su cuerpo. —, dijo que él estaría aquí para el baile.

Vi la sonrisa de Sam deformase en una mueca de preocupación ante mi propio rostro, casi saboreé la sangre al morderme el labio con tanta fuerza. En segundos sentí nuevamente sus brazos enrollándome, protegiéndome de demonios que sólo habitaban en mi cabeza. Pero que se transportaban a la realidad con una facilidad tenebrosa.


End file.
